


Perfect

by tinybean98



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Modern AU, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybean98/pseuds/tinybean98
Summary: Hi! This is my first Fire Emblem fic and I hoped you all enjoyed it!I really love the Robin/Lon'qu ship, bless those cuties.





	

It was two a.m. when Robin stepped into the bedroom. She had just finished marking the last of her students' political science papers. She hated herself for leaving the last seventy or so papers for the night before she told her students she would hand them back to the class.

She closed the door gently behind her, careful not to wake her husband, Lon'qu, who was sleeping soundly in their shared bed.

Quietly and slowly, she stripped off her baggy tshirt and sweats and threw on her knee-length nightgown, which was a gift from Olivia. It had a simple design: thin straps that went over her shoulders, attaching to the front, which was a little lower-cut. The light blue fabric stopped just above her knees, and bared her shoulders and back. Robin didn't think it was too revealing, but her husband on the other hand had become a blushing mess when she wore it for the first time.

She sighed in content as she felt the silky fabric fall over her small frame.

As she padded over to the bed, Robin released her hair from the tiny pigtail that she had sported, letting her, short, snowy white locks tickle the tops of her bare shoulders.

"Are you done?" A groggy voice asked from the bed. Robin climbed in beside the drowsy form and pulled the covers over herself.

"Yeah." she replied as she yawned. "Did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine." Lon'qu said as he turned onto his side to face Robin, who had also turned on her side. Lon'qu draped an arm over Robin's waist, and pulled her against his chest.

"You're exhausted, you need to sleep, or you're not going to be able to teach tomorrow." Lon'qu mumbled into her hair. Robin hummed in response.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have left those papers to mark at the last minute. I'm no better than my students." Robin joked. Lon'qu let out a small laugh.

Silence soon fell over the couple, as sleep slowly lulled them into dreamland. Robin could feel herself drifting off when there was a sudden knocking at the door. Robin groaned internally.

_Just as I was falling asleep too._

"Mama, Papa..." a small pitiful and muffled voice called. It was their son, Morgan.

"I'll get it." Lon'qu said as he released Robin from his warm embrace. Lon'qu made his way to the bedroom door where he opened it. Morgan immediately ran into his father's arms. Tiny little sobs could be heard as Lon'qu cradled his four year-old son in his arms.

At this point, Robin had sat up in the bed, and turned on her bedside lamp. She watched as Morgan clung onto his father and buried his face into Lon'qu's chest. Robin admired the scene in front of her for a moment.

She gushed to herself as she noted the gentle gaze that her husband had as Morgan cried into his white tshirt.   
Robin would have never imagined the stoic boy in her classics lecture would've even had a soft side. It was practically perfect.

"What are you smiling about?" Lon'qu asked.

"I'm smiling because of you." Robin answered simply, but it was enough to dust Lon'qu's cheeks pink.

Lon'qu sat down on the edge of the bed, holding Morgan close and planting a kiss on the top of his head. Robin scooted up to sit beside him.

"Morgan sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked gently. Morgan lifted his tear stained face and sniffed.

"I had a scary dream." Morgan hiccupped, "Mama and Papa disappeared and I couldn't find you anymore."

"Oh, honey. We aren't going anywhere." Robin reassured as Lon'qu handed Morgan over to her.

"I know, but it was scary!" Morgan sobbed. With one arm securely around her son, Robin crawled her way to her side of the bed. She propped her pillow against the headboard and rested her back against it.

Robin quietly asked for a tissue and wiped Morgan's tears away. She let him lay on her chest. Morgan buried his face into the crook of her neck, and Robin's hand rested on his bottom so he wouldn't slide down. Her other hand rubbed Morgan's back soothingly.

"Shh... everything's alright." She cooed. "Now, let's go to sleep, okay? Mama and Papa both have to go to work tomorrow, and you have to go to daycare."

"Can I sleep with you guys?" Morgan asked.

"Of course." Robin said as she kissed his cheeks. She laid him down on the bed in between her and Lon'qu, who had already laid back down.

As Robin turned off the light, Lon'qu pulled the blankets over Morgan and shuffled close to his son while resting on his side. Robin had laid down on her side as well, and curled an arm around Morgan. She kissed his cheeks again and whispered a good night to her son who was drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, Mama and Papa." Morgan said and rubbed his eyes.

"We love you too, Morgan." Robin replied, snuggling closer to her son. Lon'qu simply smiled in the dark and draped his arm around Morgan as well, his hand rested on top of Robin's while doing so.

 _This is perfect._ Robin thought as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 

Robin returned home the next day, staggering in through the front door of their small house.

The first thing that hit her was the smell. She inhaled deeply through her nose.

"What _is_ that? It smells amazing!" She exclaimed as she slipped out from her flats.

"Mama!" Morgan called. His tiny form came running out of the kitchen and into her arms.

"Hey, you." Robin greeted as she peppered kisses all over his face. Morgan giggled and placed a slobbery kiss on her cheek in return.

Robin scooped Morgan up into her arms and dropped her bag by the door. She followed the heavenly smell of spices to the kitchen where Lon'qu stood by the stove, stirring up a concoction in a pot.

"Hi, Love." Robin said as she walked up to him.

"Hi." He replied, bent down slightly and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'm making stew for dinner, is that alright?"

"Of course. It smells wonderful." Robin peered down into the pot where the stew simmered away. Her stomach growled.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, go change and clean up first."

"Okay." Robin said. She headed to the set table first, and placed Morgan in his booster seat. "Mama will be right back, so keep Papa company, okay?"

Morgan nodded and Robin quickly made her way up the stairs, taking off her blazer and unbuttoning her blouse. She changed into her comfy clothes rather quickly and skipped down the stairs where serving plates had been set and filled with stew.

Lon'qu and Robin sat on either side of the table, Morgan sat in between and picked at his food and held it out for his father and mother to eat every once in a while.

"Gods, I'm so happy these days." Robin smiled as she scooped up stew. "I couldn't ask for a better life."

"Me too." Lon'qu replied as he wiped stew from Morgan's fingers. "I'm really glad that you helped me that day, or all this would have never happened."

"What, the day you asked for my help on the classics project and almost passed out just by being around a girl?" Robin teased.

"Y-yeah. That day." Lon'qu replied in embarrassment. Robin laughed. The smile didn't leave her face for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 

"You're taking the day off tomorrow, right?" Robin asked. It was eleven-thirty, and the pair were preparing for bed.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Robin replied as she picked up her phone from the bedside table.

"Why?"

"I'm going to cancel my classes tomorrow. I feel like I'm always too busy to spend enough time with you and Morgan." Robin said, her fingers moved fluidly across the screen as she typed out an email. She set her phone down a minute later.

There was a brief silence before Robin spoke up again.

"Do you think...Morgan ever gets lonely?" She asked. Lon'qu looked at her questioningly.

"Lonely? He has lots of friends at daycare." He replied.

"No, I mean like here. At home." Robin began to play with her fingers.

"Oh." Lon'qu said, his face turned red.

"I've been thinking. Maybe it's time we gave him a younger sibling?" Robin felt her cheeks turn hot. Gods, why were they so shy? It's not like they hadn't done _it_ before.

"Truthfully, I've been thinking the same thing." Lon'qu admitted. He reached up to ruffle his thick, dark hair. He didn't meet Robin's eyes as he said it. An awkward silence passed between them.

"Uhm, we can think on it more later." Robin said abruptly and turned off her bedside lamp, plunging the room in darkness. She buried herself amongst the blankets, her back faced her still flustered husband.

"Robin." Lon'qu said, his voice broke through the silence.

"Yeah?" She replied meekly. The mattress dipped down behind her.

"You want another child?" His voice sounded behind her.

"Yes." She whispered. Robin felt a puff of warm air on her cheek as she felt Lon'qu's hand on her arm.

He cleared his throat before speaking again. "W-would you like to try.... _now_?"

Robin lifted her head and turned it to look back. She could feel the mattress dip again, this time though, it dipped on either side of her body. Lon'qu had caged her between his arms and hovered right above her.

Robin felt her heartbeat speed up.

"Yes." She answered as she tugged on the front of her husband's shirt, bringing their lips together in a rough kiss. Robin brought her arms around Lon'qu's neck, dragging him closer to her, causing him to straddle her.

They pulled apart a minute later, their foreheads resting against each other as they caught their breaths.

"Wait. Are you sure about this as well?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Lon'qu replied as he brought his hands to cup her face, but before they could go on any further, there was a knock on their door.

"Mama, Papa..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Fire Emblem fic and I hoped you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> I really love the Robin/Lon'qu ship, bless those cuties.


End file.
